edfandomcom-20200215-history
Money
Several coins and currencies have been seen and mentioned in Ed, Edd n Eddy; they are listed in this article. Pennies Pennies (or cents) are one-hundredth of an American Dollar. Pennies are shown and mentioned numerous times in Ed, Edd n Eddy. Toward the end of "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?", Edd makes a scam to repay Sarah after the Eds wrongly spent her allowance. Rolf ends up donating an enormous bag full of pennies. In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle, Marie Kanker finds three pennies along with a wiener that represented frankincense. Jonny reveals that he has a dance dedicated to pennies in "Stuck in Ed," when he shows the Eds his "Penny Dance." Also in that episode, Edd calls Kevin's stash of pocket change a "plentiful pack of pennies." There are several other mentions of pennies throughout the show, also referenced through phrases like "pennies from heaven" and "a penny for your thoughts." Nickels Nickels are one twentieth of an American Dollar. Eddy claimed that jawbreakers cost a nickel in "The Ed-Touchables," but in every episode after that, they cost a quarter. In "Shoo Ed," nickels are referenced several times. Kevin tells Eddy that he will only pay a nickel instead of a quarter for getting rid of Jonny. Kevin eventually gives in and pays Eddy 30 cents. When the Eds get trapped inside their cage after the stampede, Eddy offers to pay Jonny a nickel to pry them out. Jonny kept raising the price in increments of 25 cents and it is unknown what the Eds actually paid to get out, if at all. These are the only mentions of nickels throughout the show. Dimes Dimes are one tenth of an American Dollar. Dimes are never mentioned by name in Ed, Edd n Eddy, but they make an appearance in "Shoo Ed" ''when Kevin pays Eddy 30 cents in three coins, which must be dimes. However, these coins are about the size of quarters, so it is unknown if they really were dimes or if Eddy incorrectly assumed that the coins added up to 30 cents. Quarters '''Quarters' are one quarter of an American Dollar. Quarters are the currency needed to purchase jawbreakers at the Candy Store; thus, they are the primary currency the Eds wish to obtain in many episodes. Most of the Eds' scams cost at least one quarter. "One of Those Eds" revolves around a single quarter that is stuck to the ground. Ed Bucks Ed Bucks is the unofficial name of the fake money Ed created to trick Eddy in "Laugh Ed Laugh." They look like normal dollar bills except with Ed's face on them. They were authentic enough to fool scam-deprived Eddy. Ed claims to have drawn them himself, and if so, he may be a pretty good artist. When Eddy saw these, he hallucinated himself as a cash register, a piggy bank, having dollars for hair, and dollars for eyes. There were eight bags of Ed bucks on the pile Eddy found. The Ed Bucks are seen again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo, except with Eddy's face on them. Korean Money Korean Money is only seen in "No Speak Da Ed." It was given to Eddy in 1000 won bills after he scammed his Korean pen pal into buying his fake Moon Rocks. He tried to exchange it for jawbreakers, but the Candy Store refused to accept foreign currency, rendering the haul virtually worthless. The money is from South Korea, of which the unit of currency is the won. Fake Money from the Magic Money Tree The Fake Money From The Magic Money Tree is only seen in "Here's Mud in Your Ed." It was created by Rolf and Jimmy in order to get revenge on Eddy after he tricked Jimmy on the Smileyville scam. They look like normal dollar bills except with a crudely drawn dollar sign and that they are drawn on the back of discarded soup labels. They grow on a fake, hand-made tree called "The Magic Money Tree." According to Rolf, magic money trees grows from a magic money tree seed, which was actually just a discarded spool. Gallery Vlcsnap-2017-01-20-09h58m29s060.png|Three pennies, seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle. Vlcsnap-2013-08-16-16h56m11s249.png|Rolf's giant bag of pennies. Vlcsnap-2013-08-16-16h58m50s78.png|A quarter on the sidewalk. Vlcsnap-2013-08-16-17h00m09s99.png|Ed bucks. Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-09h59m47s224.png|The magic money tree. Vlcsnap-2013-08-16-17h03m37s141.png|The fake money which is... Vlcsnap-2013-08-16-17h03m45s217.png|...actually a discarded soup label. Vlcsnap-2013-08-16-17h06m36s92.png|The pile of Korean money that Eddy got from his pen pal. Vlcsnap-2013-08-16-17h06m51s37.png|A close up of one of the bills. Vlcsnap-2017-03-27-21h19m32s000.png|The Kankers, stealing Eddy's jar of quarters Money Template.jpg|Ed bucks with Eddy's face. Face_Reflection_-_Edd.jpg|A coin with Edd's reflection. Vlcsnap-2017-09-10-08h52m02s761.png|A dollar. Category:Items Category:Lists